


Self Control

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Donald tops, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gladstone is needy, Incest, M/M, Smut, UUUUHHHH, i can’t think of what else to tag, yeah I think that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Donald has a moment of weakness.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’m not exactly the greatest when it comes to writing smut, but... I tried?
> 
> This may or may not be a happier ending to my “He Keeps Sinking” fanfic... Maybe...

He should leave, he really should, but the hands gripping the front of his shirt and the look that Gladstone was giving him gave him second thoughts.

“Donnie…”

That was it. That single word was enough to push him over the edge for the millionth time, and soon he was pulling Gladstone into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the gander’s waist, pulling him closer.

Hands roamed over Donald’s body, slipping under his uniform, warm, eager.

Donald broke the kiss, trailing a line down Gladstone’s neck, who practically trembled in his grasp, soft whimpers slipping from him.

They’d done this dance so many times before, and yet Donald still managed to turn his cousin into putty, finding that lovely spot and biting down on it.

A moan, “Don—” another moan.

So many times. So many, and it was still easy to make the charismatic, lucky gander a moaning mess. Donald couldn’t help but smirk, looking up at Gladstone with a smug expression.

His face was flushed, eyes hazy with lust, “You are horrible,” he huffed, shooting a glare at the unlucky duck.

“And yet you were the one that wanted me to stay,” he replied, pulling Gladstone into another kiss, long, heavy.

As they kissed, the two managed to walk over to the bed, Donald overtop of Gladstone, just the way the luckier of the two preferred it.

Clothes were pulled off, tossed haphazardly on the floor, sheets were crinkled, bed creaking under their shared weight.

“Donald, please,” Gladstone held back a moan as the duck bit his neck, hips rocking forward, “Please,” he panted.

He knew it was never a good idea to keep Gladstone waiting, but it was only ever in these small moments that he’d get to see just how vulnerable his cousin could be. The way his face burned and his eyes pleaded, it was such a beautiful sight that Donald couldn’t help but cherish.

Gladstone’s grip held tight on the bed sheets, waiting, begging, “This isn’t fair!” he whined, “You can’t just keep teasing me like this!”

The glare on the younger cousin’s face earned him a soft chuckle from the older, along with a light rock of his hips that turned the glare into shut eyes paired with a heavy moan.

Donald reached over to dig through the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube, “You’ll last this time around, right?” he quietly teased.

Gladstone’s face flushed at the comment, shifting his gaze in embarrassment, “It was one time…” he muttered, recalling the few times where he had come undone far too early into their secret escapades. 

“I’ve counted five,” Donald replied, a smirk playing on his face.

“Would you just—”

Donald quickly cut Gladstone short with a kiss, “Relax, I’m workin’ on it,” he spoke quietly, squeezing the contents of the bottle in hand. He put the bottle back in the drawer, putting his focus on his cousin.

It was easy for him to find where he wanted, slowly starting his work. They both knew each other’s bodies better than anyone, making every little touch, every little noise they made just a bit more intimate than if it was with someone else.

They had been with other’s before, not like it was a choice. What they had, it wasn’t right. It was wrong, complicated, messy, but being with each other, even if it was only for a moment, it made them happy.

“I love you,” it came out breathless, almost hesitant.

Donald smiled faintly, “I love you too,” and he meant it with such sincerity.


End file.
